


This Isn't Happening

by Shsldork



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, I might change the title too at some point, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Suicide, if theres something you feel i should tag and i havent lmk, titles are hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:50:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6614851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shsldork/pseuds/Shsldork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Togami was usually the type of person to prepare for any scenario, and he always had a back up plan. If one thing didn't work out how he wanted it to, he'd try a different method. It was the Togami way. For what he'd gotten himself into, though.. there was no method. There was no "Plan B". It all happened too quickly for him to comprehend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Isn't Happening

**Author's Note:**

> Theyre probably a bit ooc in this but w/e I tried and I worked on this p hard so I forgive myself for any ooc stuff.

It was his fault. He's gone now... and it's all his fault. He should've been paying attention... He should've known.  
  
Togami was usually the type of person to prepare for any scenario, and he always had a back up plan. If one thing didn't work out how he wanted it to, he'd try a different method. It was the Togami way. For what he'd gotten himself into, though.. there was no method. There was no "Plan B". It all happened too quickly for him to comprehend.  
  
At least.. that's what he liked telling himself. He told himself over and over again that what happened couldn't have been stopped, but it was only to mask his own guilt over what had happened to a dear friend. Even if it didn't work well, it was all the comfort he had now.  
  
Before the zombie apocalypse, everything had been fine. He was away from Fukawa, didn't even know where she was, and he was living with his boyfriend, Makoto Naegi. They had everything they needed to live a good life - according to Makoto. He was always modest, and it shone through in his behaviours, whether he noticed or not. It's not like it was a bad thing, but Togami wasn't used to that sort of lifestyle. After the fall of his family name, he had done his best to bring his reputation back to what it once was, but it was difficult, to say the least. In times of true despair though, Makoto was always there to see him through, and Togami did well to pay back the favour.  
  
He was in a time of inspiration and hope.. until the world went to shit.  
  
Everywhere you looked you saw dead corpses, walking about like they had business being there after their death. It was disgusting, seeing the rotting bodies moving to and fro within the city Togami once had called home. If you were unlucky enough to encounter one, you'd be dead unless you were prepared to face them head on.

Typically, Togami had assembled all necessary precautions, and had been determined to see himself and his beloved Makoto to the end.  
  
Alas, not all things went according to plan.  
  
They had had a shelter of sorts, some place to keep themselves comfortable until it was time to move again. They had stayed in their shelter for a while. While most places weren't safe long in their new world, the place they'd found had been sturdy. It was a surprise no one had inhabited it yet.  
  
It was hard to find anything to talk about these days, so it was easy for them to get bored. Their company to each other was worth plenty, but it felt more awkward and even depressing in silence. Since things had gone to hell, Togami was more irritable than ever, and Makoto wanted to do his best to help Togami see the good in what was going on around them, even if there wasn't much.  
  
"H-Hey.. Togami-kun?"  
  
"What?" He glanced Naegi's way, glad to hear his voice. Though, due to his present attitude surrounding the world and how despair filled it had become, it didn't show much.  
  
"Can we.. Can we go outside? I know it's risky but.. I want to see outside again. The grass, the sun.. y'know?"  
  
Togami would readily admit he missed the outside as well, but he'd also admit that this was not a good idea.  
  
"Naegi, you know we shouldn't. It's dangerous. One of us could get hurt, and frankly, I don't want to risk it."  
  
"I know, but... just for a few minutes? We won't be long.." Naegi gave him a hopeful look, with the big eyes that Togami just couldn't resist.  
  
"Well.. Just a few moments."  
  
That was probably the worst decision Togami had ever made.

They ventured outside. It was like an absolute wasteland. There weren't a lot of people around for miles, just the two of them. Luckily, that meant there was no zombies either. Makoto looked up at the sky and smiled. The world was a mess, and it seemed like the sky was a pale shade of gray rather than it's normal, but enchanting blue. That didn't seem to bring Naegi down though. Nothing ever seemed to. It was one of his best qualities, Togami thought. No matter what happened, he was positive to the point of naïvety.  
  
"No wonder there's no blue in the sky today," Makoto turned and looked at Togami, "all of it is in your eyes."  
  
Togami raised his eyebrow at Makoto.  
  
"Really? Flirting now?"  
  
Naegi laughed. It was a beautiful sound, and Togami was glad to hear it again. It was hard to find anything to laugh about in this day and age, but Makoto still managed to work up a few smiles for Togami, and so Togami returned the offer. Togami smiled at him back, and Makoto took his hand and intertwined his fingers.  
  
"How about we go for a small walk? Not too far, of course, maybe just up the nearby hill?"  
  
Togami agreed. His second biggest mistake that day.  
  
Hand in hand, they travelled up the small hill, resting at the top. They sat down, and breathed in the cold air. It almost made them forget about their worries in their new fear driven society.  
  
After what seemed like a while, Togami turned to see Makoto making... something.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"It's a surprise." Makoto chimed back, in a chipper voice.  
  
Togami couldn't say he liked surprises, but if it was a surprise from Makoto, it couldn't be bad. He looked back over the horizon of the destroyed ruins of the city, delapitated buildings obstructing his view of the sky. He sighed, realizing just how awful their circumstances were. He was about to turn back to Makoto to see if he wanted to return to the shelter, when Makoto placed something on his head.  
  
"Ta da! It's a crown!" The smaller boy smiled triumphantly.  
  
Togami took the crown off his head, and saw that it was fashioned out of nearby flowers.  
  
"You're too sentimental." Togami ruffled Makoto's hair, making him laugh his beautiful laugh for the second time that day. Togami would never get tired of it.  
  
Makoto leaned forward and kissed Togami on the cheek, and smiled up at him. This moment couldn't get any better.  
  
But, boy, could it ever get worse.  
  
In a flash, the beautiful moment was gone, and in place of it was a rotting corpse and blood.  
  
Togami heard a scream, coming from the boy beside him. Togami had a split second reaction, and shot the body that had found it's way towards them without him noticing, with a gun he kept on him from the beginning of the apocalypse. God, how hadn't he noticed the zombie approaching?!  
  
Makoto was bleeding, and he had a gash on his shoulder. No, not a gash... a bite. The zombie hadn't hit any major arteries in his shoulder, which was a good thing, but it's not like it mattered. A zombie had bitten Makoto. Makoto stared at his shoulder in shock.  
  
"N-No.." Togami muttered. "N-No, this wasn't supposed to happen."  
  
Makoto could tell where this was going, and looked at Togami.  
  
"Togami, listen to me, don't panic, okay? I-I know it looks bad but-"  
  
Togami froze.  
  
"You've been bitten."  
  
"W.. Well, yeah.. but-"  
  
"Naegi... there's no 'but's for that. You're... You're going to... No... This isn't happening. This can't be happening."  
  
Makoto looked down, and bit his lip. He looke back to Togami.  
  
"I.. I think you know what you need to do."  
  
Togami's eyes widened.  
  
"N-No. You're not asking me to.. Naegi, you can't be.."  
  
"You need to. I don't want to hurt you."  
  
"And I don't want to hurt you! God, Naegi, I can't... Not you. I can't to you."  
  
"Togami-kun, please-" Makoto noticed then that Togami was shaking. He'd never seen Togami trembling before...

"You d-don't understand," Togami's vision was started to go blurry and he could feel his face getting hotter, "I can't. This isn't happening. No no no, this can't be happening, it isn't, I refuse to believe it-"  
  
"Togami-kun, please, I don't want to turn into one of those things and hurt you!"  
  
"I can't!" Togami raised his voice. "You can't ask me to kill you, Naegi!" It was too late to hide how this was impacting him. He was becoming hysterical, and it was plain to see.  
  
Makoto bit his lip again. It wouldn't be too long before he turned and wouldn't be able to recognize Togami any longer. He didn't want to hurt him. Seeing him in hysterics... Makoto had never seen him like that before. Maybe... Maybe instead he could... would that make it any easier?  
  
"Togami-kun..."  
  
Togami was too hysterical to speak, full on shaking and crying by this point, coming to terms with their situation. He couldn't believe what was happening. He was happy with Naegi, and now-  
  
"Togami-kun."  
  
He snapped out of it a bit.  
  
"W-What?" he whimpered, trying to regain some of his composure. It didn't work, evidenced by his voice crack.  
  
"Can.. can you hand me your gun?"  
  
Togami's heart raced a bit and his eyes widened once more. No, Makoto wasn't going to... Was he?  
  
"Wh-Why?"  
  
"Togami-kun, please?"  
  
"Naegi.. no, we can work this out." Togami wiped his eyes, regaining a small bit of composure. He breathed, trying to regulate his heart rate. "We can work this out." He repeated.  
  
"Togami-kun, there's no other way. Give me the gun, please."  
  
Togami knew he was right. There was no other way. He didn't want to admit it, though.  
  
"There.. has to be another way. We'll figure it out."  
  
"Togami-kun.. please."  
  
Makoto reached out for the gun in Togami's hand, but Togami quickly jerked away.  
  
"We can fix this."  
  
"Togami-kun, we can't. It'll be okay. Just give me the gun.. okay? I don't want to hurt you. This is the best option."  
  
Togami started trembling again.  
  
"I can't... I can't let you do this."  
  
"Listen, I.. I know it's hard. You're in denial, but... it's gonna be okay. I'll watch over you from wherever I go, and it's all going to be okay. I won't be here anymore, but I believe in you. You can carry on, and you can live through this."  
  
"B-But I can't just let you die."  
  
"Togami-kun.. please. I have so much hope for you, you can get out of here.. but I can't, and I want to do this so I can protect you, like you've done for me. Please give me the gun."  
  
Togami knew he was right. Naegi was going to die here whether he wanted him to or  not, and there was only one option...  
  
He slowly raised his hand towards Makoto, giving him the weapon.  
  
"One.. one last thing. Don't look, okay?" Makoto was smiling, "The last image I want you to see of me is me smiling."  
  
Togami nodded slowly, and turned around. Naegi wasn't sure if Togami was really processing what was going on, but he was thankful he wasn't resisting anymore. This was for the best. Makoto put the gun to his head...  
  
"I love you, Togami."  
  
... and pulled the trigger.  
  
There was a bang, and it was all over.  
  
Togami wanted desperately to believe this was all some twisted nightmare, but it was all too real. Makoto Naegi was dead. Tears almost started coming down his cheeks again, before he heard groaning. He shook.  
  
"I.. I can grieve later."  
  
He grabbed the gun from the lifeless body of his dead friend, and wiped his eyes.  
  
"I.. I need to survive. Not just for my sake, but.. for Naegi-chan's sake too."  
  
...  
  
It had been a few months since then. Togami had moved base a couple of times, making sure he had enough supplies to last, while also having a light load for easy travel. He still missed his dear Naegi, and he's grieved since, but there wasn't much he could do but move on. It's what Naegi would've wanted, anyway. Naegi wouldn't want him to do anything drastic. Naegi wanted him to survive.  
  
He sat in the cold room, away from the outside world. He pulled something from his bag delicately... the last thing he had to remind him of Naegi.  
  
He smelled the flowers on the crown, and suddenly the room wasn't so cold. He missed his Naegi, but... it was almost as if he was there with him, supporting him and giving him the hope he needed to carry on.


End file.
